


Storm on the Isle

by misf1re



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misf1re/pseuds/misf1re
Summary: A drabble.  character disappearance.
Kudos: 2





	Storm on the Isle

**Author's Note:**

> an idea i had running through my head. an AU of sorts. 
> 
> Characters don't belong to me, if they did, well....you can take a guess.

_**Storm on the Isle.** _

_  
  
_

Darkened clouds filtered through the sky, a flash of light proceeding it, as a crack of thunder rumbled in the near distance. Discerning eyes with a red gleam, turned from his vantage point on the horizon to focus on the reason he was here in the first place. 

A lone grave, if one could really call it that, stood silently; partially hidden underneath thick overgrown foliage. It was never unkempt, never left to be taken over by nature that wished to permeate and grow through the cracks in the hard granite stone. Flowers of varying colors enjoyed the fresh drops of rain as they made their way to soak into the soil. Life always had a way of still continuing on despite the inevitability of death knocking at its door. 

The flower girl would be proud to see the sight before him. While alive, she grew a particularly lovely garden, one still found inside the ruins of the Midgar Church. Unlike hers, this one was painstakingly curated for the owner of the headstone standing before him. The date worn and faded from the elements, a large fissure, as deep as the tip of a fingernail, exposing the mica crystals to the quickly fading light, passing through the name of the owner. Once a year, he makes a pilgrimage of sort, to pay his respects to what remains of the female he fell in love with and lost before he could let it be known. 

Timing really is everything he thought to himself with chagrin. 

The somewhat steady breeze picked up and ruffled the tattered red cloth wrapped around his shoulders, as heavy water drops started to form in the black sky before becoming so weighed down that they could do nothing but drop onto whatever subject lay below. Inky hair kept in haphazard place behind a red bandanna as a face hidden behind buckles, looked on. A sadness enveloping his countenance as he waited for the onslaught to arrive as if right on cue. 

Another flash of light and a deafening crack startled a raven that was dutifully watching the exchange between the man and the piece of stone. But the man remained where he stood. Eyes scanning every feature of the name on the headstone to memory, even though he’s been doing this for years and can recall the sight when his eyes are closed. A deep sigh exhales from his lungs, lost on the wind as though it was a feather taking flight. 

Every year, like clockwork, he stands in this spot. Every year, a downpour occurs at this exact moment. As if the sky is weeping for both the man and the spirit laid to rest. 

Inside the man a rumble was heard, not unlike the sound of the thunder clap above his head. Rain pouring from the clouds faster in a torrent that left everything soaked in their wake. Flowers reaching for the moisture only to close when they had enough to drink. The raven quietly flittered over to place itself on the grave. Green eyes that seemed to have an otherworldly glow stared at the man with curiosity and trepidation. 

A bow of a head, dark red eyes closed as the inner thoughts became as powerful as the rainstorm. He missed this woman, not realizing the space she carved into his heart until she had left this earthly plane. 

No words were spoken, there was no longer anything left to say. 

Small Green eyes darted to the Golden claw that held a bundle of white lilies and lilacs. Her favorite.  
Vincent looked at his claw, feeling the bird watching him. None of this a new experience for either, as this quiet contemplation with his feathered guest, would occur this way every year, and has done since this makeshift tomb was erected on her birthday. 

Chaos grumbled inside of his chest. He never enjoyed the rain. 

As the water pelted harder and started to come faster. Vincent heard a noise behind him. So very quiet that his acute hearing strained to make sure it was not the planet playing a trick on him. A click, a tense pause, as his gun hand hovered over the death penalty. A scent of lilac, a stir of a memory, caught in the air as an umbrella went over his head. Red eyes slid sideways to the party standing next to him. Brown eyes, the color of molten chocolate regarded him as he looked at her beyond the cowl neck of his cape. An almost imperceptible nod as his right hand moved from his gun and reached for the umbrella so that both would fit underneath. 

His left claw reaching the bundle of flowers to the newcomer. 

Marlene looked up at him with a sad smile as she took the procured offering. The lone raven was joined by another with deep claret eyes. Walking forward to the partially hidden grave, Marlene bowed her head slightly as she regarded both birds, warily watching her every move. Crouching down in the wet terrain, with a reverence that belied her age, she carefully placed the bouquet at the base of the stone. 

Turning her eyes to the sky as another flash lit up the area, the worn words on the stone read, “Our Beloved light will shine above in seventh heaven, until we meet again.”  
Tifa Lockhart, born 3rd of May. There was no other date on the stone, for her body was never recovered. 

A flashback of an altercation between Vincent, Tifa, and a supposedly extinct Mythril Dragon, caused a tear to form in the sky. A portal of sorts to another world or dimension. None of the remaining party could account for the occurrence. Vincent reached for Tifa as she was pulled into the vortex, as her body began disappearing in the swirls of the power. The memory of the fear in her eyes caused Vincent to look away from the sight of Marlene softly placing the flowers on the ground. 

It was as though the clouds above were allowing the two grieving people the chance to release themselves. With a hand softly fingering the imprint of the name on the worn stone, Marlene stood, nodding to both birds as she walked back to stand underneath the umbrella.  
a lilting voice filtered up into his ear with a soft sigh. “Do you think she remembers us, wherever she may be?”

Red eyes regarded the headstone before fully comprehending the question asked of him. Logically, who could answer that question. Chaos quietly harrumphed, he never is wont to admit anything, but he also missed the spirited fighter. She seemed to be one of the few that was able to get his charge out of his own depressed head. 

A deep voice, a small smile that belied his other thoughts, spoke with affirmation. “She’d never forget”

With those words uttered, the sky suddenly parted with various glints of sunlight. Two birds flew from their perch as soon as the rays started to shine on the fissure breaking her name in half. 

A whispered kiss from the slowing breeze floated from Marlene to Vincent. A touchless embrace that calmed both hearts. 

a voice, memorable in pitch soft and sweet, from lips that were not there, danced in their ears. A promise to both, given at different moments. 

Marlene remembers her words when she’d awaken from nightmares as a child. Calm, loving and soothing. Spoken softly as soft fingers rubbed small circles on her back in order to calm her speeding heart. 

Vincent recalls when he first came to face his past in the Crystal Cavern. The others stood at a distance. While she, put her arm on his bicep as Lucrecia flittered around the room, mumbling both coherently and not regarding her son and her various misdeeds. 

An unspoken bond was formed that day, as brown eyes, with a tinge of claret searched his and found unanswered questions swirling inside of his. An understanding between two broken souls that somehow found one another. That was the day Chaos decided that, he would protect not only his charge, but this female standing next to them. 

Both were unable to do so. 

The inkling of hope that she’d return, while growing dimmer by each passing season, still remained. 

Sunlight filtered through fractured storm clouds, hitting the large memorial stone in the center with a blinding light that neither had been prepared for. A glint of various colors sparkled as a summon materia shone in the light. 

Shielding her eyes, Marlene was about to step forward to retrieve the offensive object blinding them. Vincent, with a quick movement and a light hand at her wrist stopped her in her tracks. A cautious nature regarding possible signs of trouble, he didn’t wish for anything to happen to the girl next to him. 

Raising his golden claw, the summon materia broke free from the jagged fissure of stone where it had been hiding. Spinning like a top in the air it made his way into his left hand. Amusement cleared his countenance, as he felt a rather ancient and extremely rare summon spell float through his mind. 

Speaking words that couldn’t be heard to anyone but himself and the being inside of him. The earth surrounding them suddenly inverted into colors, flashing lights akin to lightning split the sky above Tifa’s memorial tomb, as the stone suddenly split in two before crumbling to shining crystals, the likes of which hadn’t been seen since deep in the Mako caves as they followed who they assumed was Sephiroth. 

two caws heard above their heads signaled the Ravens were still with them. One with glowing green eyes, the other with glowing claret. Black feathers falling as both birds begin spinning around each other. Red eyes, with alacrity and speed tried to keep up with the creatures, but it proved useless. 

Suddenly, a column of light surrounded them all as two large wings unfolded to present the woman they had been celebrating and mourning. 

Softly the large black wings, color shifting between purples, greens and blues, gently carried their charge to the ground, as Tifa Lockhart looked at the two people who had, unbeknownst to them, the most territory inside of her heart. Behind her there was what looked to be an extremely large door key, it glinted red before vanishing entirely. A curiosity that would be indulged upon later Vincent mused. Not taking his gaze from her corporeal form, he reached out instinctively as her step faltered, a strong gloved hand and a somewhat obtrusive golden claw wrapped around the woman to hold her steady.  
Marlene, with an expression between shock and utter disbelief remained motionless, unable to move from where she had been standing. A grateful smile formed on the lips of a face that had been missing six long years. An unsteady hand landing upon her chest just to make sure that she wasn’t an apparition felt the warmth and strong heartbeat that slightly hastened upon his touch. Strong hearts, beating in steady rhythm as the scent of lilacs engulfed all three standing. With a smile, a soft yet powerful hand, calloused from use, was placed


End file.
